


Theories of random characters I think are LGBTQ+

by Kieranicorn



Category: Gorillaz, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranicorn/pseuds/Kieranicorn
Summary: Literally the title
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Theories of random characters I think are LGBTQ+

Howl's Moving Castle:

Prince Justin/Turnip Head: A trans man (FtM). Asexual, bi/panromantic or cupioromantic.

Sonic the Hedgehog (games and comics):

Silver: Trans fem Non-binary. Homosexual (like women).

Once Upon A Time:

Rumpelstiltskin: Gray-sexual, abrosexual/romantic. (Hetero and bi)

Ruby: A closeted lesbian.

Emma Swan: Bisexual.

August: Demiromantic, asexual

Gorillaz:

Russel Hobbs: Homoromantic asexual.

2D: Non-binary, panromantic asexual

Noodle: Lesbian

Del: Bi/pansexual

Cyborg Noodle: Non-binary acearo

Ace: Trans FtM, demisexual, biromantic

Randy Cunnigham 9th Grade Ninja:

Viceroy: Big gay, trans MtF

McFist: Polysamorous, bisexual

Randy: Bi-curious

Howard: acearo, QPR

Julian: Bisexual, non-binary trans fem

Stevens: Pansexual

Heidi: Pansexual, trans FtM

The Sorcerer: Asexual, grey-romantic

Slims: Big gay, closet trans MtF

Bucky: Closeted bi/pansexual, non-binary

Fish Hooks

Oscar: Trans woman, homoromantic, asexual

Milo: Polyamorous, omnisexual 

I'll probably add more later as they come to me.


End file.
